Champagne
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Tony and Ziva get out the champagne...TIVA TIVA TIVA! M for sex...


**Title: Champagne…**

**Rated: M for sex**

Ziva's car had broken down about four blocks from Tony's apartment and it was pouring down rain. "God hates me!" Ziva frowned and looked up at the heavens.

She walked to his house. Tony got up from the table where he had been sitting and opened the door when he heard the knock. "Ziva." He was surprised.

God she looked so hot when she was soaking wet. He wanted to be all those little droplets of water that were on her body right then. "My car broke down." She stood there frowning.

"Come in." He let her in. "Let's get you out of those clothes." He suggested.

Ziva smiled at him seductively, feeling the usual sexual tension that they had. "Do you have anything that would fit me?" She asked.

"I might." Tony smiled and led her to his room. "Why don't you take a shower and I will search through my drawers for something." He pointed at the bathroom and handed her a towel.

Ziva went into the bathroom, shut the door and showered. Tony wanted to be in there so badly, he wanted to be next to her and lick off all the water on her body.

She got out of the shower and saw that Tony had set a pair of sweats pants and a very large black t-shirt on the bed for her. She got dressed and came out to see him.

"Thank you." She said, her tone barely above a whisper.

"Anytime. The storm is getting pretty bad out there. You should stay the night." Tony suggested. "We can call a tow-truck for your car tomorrow."

"Okay." Ziva agreed.

Tony had made both of them some tea. Ziva saw the champagne on the counter. "Was that for a special occasion?" She asked.

"I just like wines and champagnes." Tony replied.

Ziva smiled. "Me too."

"What is your favorite?" She asked.

"I like slightly sweet whites, which is what that is over there." He pointed.

"And how do you like your wine or champagne served?" Ziva asked, getting up and coming over to him, invading his space.

"How about all over you?" Tony asked.

"Sounds delicious." Ziva replied.

Tony smiled, scooped her up, and carried her into his room and set her on the bed. He ran and got the champagne and cork-screw and then ran back. He undressed her and she undressed him and he poured the champagne all over her.

He licked it off of every inch of her. "Mmmmm." He was his moan sound.

"Ahhhh." Was hers.

Tony licked down one of her breasts and sucked the champagne off of it completely. "Ah!" She tilted her head back and moaned. He did the same with the other one and continued down her upper body. He had to admit, it was his favorite part of her. Her stomach was next, and he licked the champagne off of her there and then, to the never before ventured area where the thigh begins, the little area there. She felt his tongue on it and moaned louder. He smiled, clearly pleased with himself for pleasing her so much. He went down on her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and then back. "Ohhh." She sighed.

He licked down each leg and once the champagne was all gone off of her, she took the other half and poured it all over him. His well toned body turned her on in so many ways. She sucked it off of each toned muscle, then off each arm and then each leg. Then, she reached for the condom on the nightstand, applied it to him for him, and they had sex.

"That was fantastic." Tony remarked, as they lay tangled up in each others arms.

"It was." Ziva agreed.

"I love you." Tony told her.

"You're just saying that because we just had sex." Ziva commented to him.

"I am telling the truth." Tony told her honestly. "You and only you."

"But your not IN love with me." Ziva frowned.

"It will take time for the IN love part, but eventually I will be."

Ziva smiled. "I can handle that. But you better not make any boobie calls other than to me."

"Well, I do love your boobies, but I think you mean booty calls." Tony corrected her.

"Yes, those too. Only mine should mean something to you now." She ordered him.

"Okay." Tony agreed. "Only yours."

Ziva smiled, satisfied at his answer. "Can I make another boobie call?" He asked, half teasing, half serious.

"Sure." She lifted the blanket where it was covering her breasts and let him suck on them once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he felt her orgasm.

"You like that as much as I do, I know you do." Tony teased her.

"Probably more." Ziva replied.

"Good to know." Tony smiled and rested his head on them, using them as his pillow.

Ziva held him close. "Thanks for tonight." She thanked him.

"Anytime. We are dating now, right?" Tony asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Ziva questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all mine because I don't like sharing." Tony replied.

"Good to know." Ziva smiled. "Neither do I."

"Good…you won't have to." Tony assured her. "But I have one question for you."

"What is that?" She asked.

"How did you know about Gibbs's abs?"

"You have been wondering that for a long time now haven't you?"She asked.

"Yeah, I have." Tony replied.

"Well, I went to his house once, and he was downstairs working on the boat with no shirt on. You have nothing to be jealous of, Jenny was there too!" Ziva explained. "I just like making you and Probie curious."

Tony smiled and Ziva felt the smile against her skin. She ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"Good." Was all Tony had to say.

"Would it have made you angry if I had ever been with Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"It would have hurt." Tony replied, leaning up next to her. "Because I have loved you for so long and to know you had been with our boss would have hurt me, yes."

"You should have told me earlier." Ziva told him. "I have loved you ever since I first saw you."

"Same here." Tony told her.

"If we had only been honest from the start…" Ziva sighed.

"But we are both terrified of marriage." Tony replied.

"We need to get over that." Ziva told him.

"You're right." Tony agreed. "Or we are going to spend our lives alone."

Ziva nodded. Tony kissed her on the lips. "Let's live in the here and now and we will see where we end up. It's too early for talk of marriage." Ziva replied.

"I couldn't agree more." Tony smiled.

And so it was that Tony and Ziva had an amazing night of sex…But would it ever turn to more??

XXXXX

FIN…unless you like it enough to want me to continue…


End file.
